


Like Sherlock Loves Crime Scenes

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute bit of art I did for Valentines, with John & Sherlock all wrapped up in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sherlock Loves Crime Scenes




End file.
